


someday, things will get better.

by Kenoa



Series: Your Love is my Vice [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Boyfriends, Caretaking, Depressed Gavin Reed, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed-centric, Hurt Gavin Reed, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Sad with a Happy Ending, Supportive Upgraded Connor | RK900, Sweet Upgraded Connor | RK900, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenoa/pseuds/Kenoa
Summary: Climbing on top of the mattress, Gavin curled on himself and laid there. Eventually, he started to cry once again. And, eventually, Nines approached the bed and sat next to him. He reached under his lover's shirt and started stroking calming circles on his back.“I'm j-just s-so tired, Nines... S-so t-tired...”





	someday, things will get better.

**Author's Note:**

> _Warning: depression and mental health instability are the theme of this story. Double check the tags, and please be safe at all times._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So, this might have been inspired by an awful day I had at work, how I felt during the day and when I got home. I used the writing as an escape I guess.  
> Thank you for all the comments, kudos and views that you have been leaving, they make me so happy :)
> 
> Although this one is a little bit heavy, it has a good ending, and I hope you enjoy it too <3  
>   
> I also have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), I'd love to chat with you :D  
> 

Gavin was feeling like he was falling down a bottomless abyss. It had been an agonizing day, and he was mentally and physically hurting. He'd been alone for the day, without Nines. The android had been mandated to a conference that was bound to last the day, but Gavin _still_ had to work.  
  
Anderson had yelled at him about a report he filed missing a last detail. Fowler had yelled at him about a case progressing too slowly. Tina, newly detective, had been pressuring him into helping her and take over a case, even though he didn't have the time. On top of this, he had had to endure a useless meeting with Allen swinging hits at the DPD's detectives, unsatisfied with their course of action. He was losing precious time and he had more important things to do than listening to a 30 minute ramble that could easily fit into 5. Gavin felt the pressure doubling over him. That pressure bent him and he found himself crying in the bathroom at 4 o'clock pm.

By 7, he was overwhelmingly tired. He just wanted to go home, which conflicted with the need to overtime and finish his tasks. At 7:30, Chris approached him.  
  
“Gavin, go home.”  
  
“Shit, Chris, I- I can't... I-I have so much to do and Fowler's been pestering my ass, and I can't-”  
  
“Gavin, it's late. You're clearly tired, and you're not being able to focus. You need to rest, just go home. Richard's probably already waiting.”  
  
Shit. Gavin had forgotten about his fiancé. He really wanted to be with him, _home_. He ached for his care, his love, his cuddles.  
  
He ran a shaking hand through his tousled hair. “You're- I guess you're right. T-Thanks Chris. See you tomorrow.”  
  
“Don't mention it. Take some rest, Reed.”  


* * *

  
  
Gavin went home. Traffic wasn't so bad, with the time being already late. That was, until he reached the road that connected to their apartment. A huge line was forming, and no cars could turn towards the road. He waited and waited. He had already told Nines that he was almost home. After some time of waiting, he found himself having to go by a different set of roads. A drive that should take 1 minute took him 20. He was feeling burned out.  
  
He finally got to his building. He was going to park into his usual spot, but one of his neighbours was maneuvering his car, and seemed like we wanted to leave. So, Gavin turned his car, moved away, left plenty of space for his neighbour, and waited. And waited, and waited. And the damn guy was just there, car running, lights on, idling. Gavin felt exasperated. He finally parked the car _and_ , _immediately after_ , his neighbour left. Gavin was livid.  
  
Nines had left the building and come to his lover's car. After a while, Gavin got out of the vehicle.  
  
“I thought you were almost home when you called me.” Nines frowned. “I was getting worried. What happened?”  
  
Gavin felt all the rage pouring from his body. “A goddamn accident that cut off the road, that's what happened! I had to go around for 20 phcking minutes! And that motherphcker wanted to leave, so I moved, and then the phcker doesn't leave!”  
  
“Are you sure he wanted to pass by?”  
  
“He left right after I parked!” Gavin's tone of voice was breaking.  
  
Nines could recognize the telltale signs. He reached for him and encased him in his arms, strong and steady. “I'm sorry love. I'm sorry.”  


* * *

  
  
They went up the building, Gavin scowling and huffing the whole time. Kicking off his shoes, he padded bare-socked to the bedroom. Climbing on top of the mattress, Gavin curled on himself and laid there. Eventually, he started to cry once again. And, eventually, Nines approached the bed and sat next to him. He reached under his lover's shirt and started stroking calming circles on his back.  
  
“I'm j-just s-so tired, Nines... S-so t-tired...”  
  
“I know, sweet-pea, I know.” He leaned over the tiny ball that was the detective and pressed a kiss on his head. “Want to tell me what happened today?”  
  
In a slightly muddled manner, Gavin recounted the torment his day had been. “I-I'm n-not ok, N-Nines...”  
  
The android brushed his fingers on the human's cheek, sweeping tears away. He pulled Gavin up, carrying him in a careful embrace towards the bathroom. “I know, love.”  
  
Nines sat him on the toilet seat. Turning the hot water on and slipping in a couple of shower gel drops, the white lotus one he uses when Gavin is feeling especially low and stressed, he let it run. While it filled, he started to remove the human's clothes in a delicate manner.  
  
Closing the tap, he helped Gavin into the tub. Gavin made himself smaller once again, pressing his legs to his chest, and hiding his face on his knees. His fiancé knelt on the floor, next to the tub, and, grabbing a bath sponge, he returned to his tender ministrations on his back.  
  
Nines tended to Gavin with mellow touches, trying to avoid the risk of breaking the detective. He gently wet his hair. Water fell down the sides of Gavin's face, but he never looked up. Now and then the android would hum, while massaging the human, maintaining the peaceful environment. Some time after, Gavin's tears finally subsided. Nines gently washed his face, then.  


* * *

  
  
Gavin exited the tub with the help of his lover, who toweled him dry. He also helped Gavin getting dressed, sliding a fuzzy pajama on his shivering frame. They re-settled on the bed, with Nines draping the blanket on top of them this time. Pulling the smaller brunet into his arms, Nines held him tightly, chin on top of Gavin's head, returning to the soothing caresses on his back.  
  
Nines started to feel the tension dropping from his fiancé. Not completely, but it was a good start.  
  
“I'd miss you even if we'd never met.” A quiet whisper interrupted the silence. “Thank you.”  
  
“Someday things will get better Gav. They will get better, and _you_ _will_ get better. Until then, it's ok, and I'll never leave your side, sweet-pea. Never.”  
  
Feeling calmness and protection, Gavin nuzzled even more impossibly into the android's side. They stayed like this for the next hours.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I got a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/)! Not too much there yet but come say hi!
> 
> I hc that Nines calls Gavin sweet-pea, which is totally adorable. He's small and sweet and fragile and cute and Nines loves him so much. It's my new favourite thing <3  
> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos warm my heart ^^


End file.
